


Furgive Me

by Tboy1971



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tboy1971/pseuds/Tboy1971
Summary: Ficlet for Day 2 Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019As usual not my characters, borrowed from ACD and Mofftiss. Thanks.Sherlock’s statement.





	Furgive Me

I am sorry, forgive me.

Please Molly, forgive me. It wasn’t intentional.

Or better yet, I am sorry, I didn’t mean it. 

Argh, Sherlock huffed as he shifted in his chair, hands ruffling through his curly dark hair. Making it more stuck up than usual. But the bed hair look, he knew Molly adored. So he needed to go with that. 

He would require every advantage when asking her forgiveness.

All Sherlock could hear, was John in his mind telling him, you might want to beg this time mate.

I don’t beg, Sherlock told his mind Watson.

She would be home soon and there would be no hiding what he had done. 

Although, it was an accident, no intention, definitely not an experiment. 

Just as he was again, thinking about how to apologise and ask her forgiveness. Sherlock heard the front door of the flat open. 

Taking a breath and checking his purple shirt was sufficiently tight enough, check. 

Two buttons open at his neck, check.

Trousers tight, as his Molly liked, check. 

Molly appeared. She smiled that lovely bright smile with eyes shimmering of love and happiness at him.

She walked towards him, ready for a hug and a kiss hello. 

However just as she reached him and Sherlock’s arms were open in welcoming her home.

All Sherlock could see was Molly, do a double take, eyes wide in shock and lips start to purse in anger, disapproval or even a twitch of a smile. 

He wasn’t sure which.

But just as he started to say. Molly I am sor........

He was cut off, by Molly hand raised to stop him and turning to ask him very calmly, he had to give her credit for that.

Why Toby’s fur was a lovely shade of pink?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the tiniest of fics.  
> No angst, pure fluff in more ways than one! 😊


End file.
